


Drippin' Love

by tragaedy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Daddy Kink, Degrading kink, Homophobic Language, M/M, Rough Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragaedy/pseuds/tragaedy
Summary: Minseok has a crush on Chanyeol





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @ lufans99 and my cc is there for any questions !!! this work is dedicated to ariana !! my mom and friend ;)

Being the oldest in the house was a burden for Minseok. There was Sehun, a damn freshman that only cared about bending over for the next door nymph Jongin. While Minseok couldn’t even remember the last time he had such relationship, the final one ending sometime in Sophomore year with a boy named Yifan that Minseok quickly got bored of. Yifan was a submissive 6 foot 3 guy that cried during sex— Minseok didn’t judge of course but it was not much of his cup of tea. The second youngest roommate was Kyungsoo, who Minseok actually liked being around because they were both bitter old souls that drank Pink Moscato together. He would never say it out loud to his best friend Jongdae, the pest that had his room right next to his, about his growing existential crisis of not only the oldest but the closest to graduating in the house. Not only because Jongdae already knew but because he was simply too embarrassed to start having a breakdown now.

Especially because of Chanyeol.

Their newest edition of a rent-payer that switched universities irresponsibly to pursue his dream of music. He was Baekhyun’s best friend, and Jongdae would have done anything to please the man that lived two doors down. So they became a house of five, like a downgraded frat dorm. 

That included a tall, handsome, goofy, beautiful, smart, and warm-hearted idiot. 

Minseok had it bad. In terms of feelings and coping with his feelings. So he resulted in teasing Chanyeol like the mean old-head he was. 

Well because… The opportunity presented itself really.

In the first week Chanyeol had moved in the 2nd hallway of their house was a mess of boxes and bags. Minseok was fine with it for two days until he couldn’t even walk through the hallway without scraping his calves against cardboard. It wasn’t even Minseok’s hallway but the elder had been greatly offended. He couldn’t even sneak into Sehun’s room for the man’s Nintendo Switch in peace! So in a small rush of frustration Minseok has grabbed one of the biggest boxes full of clothes and threw the door open to Chanyeol’s room— not expecting the taller to be there of course— and caught himself quite a sight.

It had seemed as though Chanyeol took his free day to check out the gym Jongdae had mentioned to him, the one only a 2 minute walk away and empty on Tuesday afternoons. Minseok had made the connection instantly because Chanyeol was naked, except for shoes and a wet towel that chilled his seething splotchy skin. The light slipping through the room’s curtains had highlighted a sheen of sweat across Chanyeol’s face.

And for just a second before both men would jump in surprise and the elder would laugh off his arousal and dump the box inside as Chanyeol quickly hid his crotch— Minseok saw it. The cock that would change his fucking life as he knew it.

Chanyeol’s soft dick just there in broad daylight— a size promising something great when fully hard.

Minseok had resisted the urge to lick his lips as he closed the door lightheartedly with a none too remorseful “sorry!”

And after it all had begun.

~~~

“Should we stock up?” Jongdae gestured to the shelves of condoms with a smirk— looking back as Minseok and Chanyeol caught up.

They were wasting time while grocery shopping for the house; as each roommate had an extensive list of items that stretched out to a multi-store adventure. Minseok and Jongdae were suckers for something so mundane— Chanyeol just nice enough to help. He followed them like a puppy, pushing the cart as he looked at everything on the shelves. Minseok didn’t know what the man had gone out to buy for himself, but for some reason he really wanted to. But it was hard to hide his curiosity in front of the taller, so he simply walked ahead as Chanyeol would randomly stuff something into the pile.

“I think Sehun requested strawberry and chocolate scented lube.” Minseok’s eyebrows furrowed as he searched for the products.

Jongdae nodded, “I’m going to get him condoms— on me.”

“He will thank you for his life free of STD’s.”

The two best friends laughed, Jongdae grabbing the items and throwing it in the cart. Chanyeol was oddly still.

“...Do the thin ones actually feel good?” 

Minseok’s heart pounded, a rhythm slow and sensual.

“It does, you feel everything.” Jongdae explained.

Minseok looked at Chanyeol’s red cheeks, and reached out to grab a box of small thin condoms then threw it in the bin.

“It’s on me, then.”

Jongdae side-eyed him, a small smile on his face that the tallest didn’t see.

“But that’s not my s—”

“C’mon Channie!” Minseok took the cart and rushed away. “We have places to be!”

“Minseok,” Chanyeol frowned, calling out the elder’s boy name while catching up in two long strides. He reduced his voice to a whisper. “My size is a large.”

The elder rolled his eyes, avoiding Chanyeol’s eyes so his facade wouldn’t waver.

“Chanyeol, don’t be ashamed!” And then he simply kept walking, not catching Chanyeol’s flaring nostrils or lick of lips.

~~~

They were playing charades, alcohol in their systems on a quiet night as none of them had plans the next day. They weren’t too drunk, a cheerful tipsiness hanging over them as they stayed in the living room.

Jongdae was up.

“The Hobbit!” Minseok guessed, a cool beer sweating in his small hands.

Jongdae sucked his teeth, giving the elder a stare everyone else laughed at.

“We’re doing people, Minnie.” Sehun said.

“Well, I forgot!”

“And the hobbit doesn’t have big ears he has big feet!”

“Listen here—”

“SHUTUP HE'S GIVING MORE CLUES!” Kyungsoo shouted, gesturing at a desperate Jongdae jumping in the air; shirt riding up to expose his happy trail.

Minseok knew instantly, “the person’s tall?”

His best friend tapped his nose.

“Basketball player?” Chanyeol tried.

Jongdae shook his head, sighing in defeat.

“Bitch, who the fuck is it?”

A few seconds after Jongdae lit up, a silent “oh! oh!” as he prepared to show the next hint.

The man gestured toward his crotch, two fingers pressed against it to mimic holding something. Something very small.

Minseok guffawed.

“It’s Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo pointed, wide eyes as he licked his lips. “Cause of his small penis!”

“...Bingo.” Jongdae gratefully smiled.

Chanyeol laughed along with everyone at the joke, but not as hard, nor as concentrated. He focused more on Minseok, staring at the elder with indecipherable eyes.

~~~

minseok:  
where tf is my shirt

sehunnie:  
u only hav one shirt ??

minseok:  
stfu you know what shirt im taljing about

jongdae:  
ooooohh youre wearing That shirt

minseok:  
ITS MY FAVORITE SHIRT I LITERALLG PLANNED AN ENTIRE OUTFIT FOR WEEKS TELL ME YA FUCKING WHORES

channie:  
wait uhhh

channie:  
is it from some rlly expensive store

minseok:  
yes

channie:  
oof i think its in my room

soo:  
WHO DID THE DAMN LAUDNRY J AM SO TIRED OF YA

jongdae:  
:( im going back to work

sehunnie:  
LAMAOOOAOAOA JONGDAE DID IT

minseok:  
he always does the laundry for me fucking manwhore

minseok:  
andd are you home at least ??

channie:  
…we literally just saw each lther 10 minites ago in the lotchen

sehunnie:  
minseoks has allltimers so pls be respectful

minseok:  
SHUTUDHDHDHBDHDHS

minseok:  
i rlly dont remember tho lmao

minseok:  
sehun arenr u supposed ro be home ???

sehunnie:  
im getting ready to fo to jongins dont interrupt me rn

minseok:  
but chanyeols room is all the way over There

sehunnie:  
well so are my fingers

jongdae:  
DISTONGING 

minseok:  
omg never fucking mind

minseok:  
ima go get it

~~~

Minseok knew Jongdae had done it on purpose, so damn obvious on wanting Minseok to die in sexual frustration.

He walked to Chanyeol’s door with anticipation, hoping to find the younger embarrassed and small as always. The taller was no longer secretive about his intimidation toward Minseok— and it gave the elder life. He opened the door with too much force.

“Where—” the words died on Minseok’s tongue.

Chanyeol was sat on the edge of the bed, long legs splayed lazily as he held a hand around himself. He was fully naked, no hat or shoes unlike last time— and he was fully hard. The flushed head of his dick taunting Minseok. And unlike last time, Chanyeol wasn’t surprised.

“Oh,” fell out of Minseok’s mouth, breathy and weak as his knees threatened to buckle. His own cock eagerly twitched at the sight and he felt his mental walls start collapsing.

“Your shirt is right there.” Chanyeol cocked his head to the white and blue lump beside his feet. Minseok’s precious shirt on the floor.

Minseok didn’t even have it in him to be mad— instead he fought everything in his gut to not become putty. He sighed, too shaky to be nonchalant, and went to retrieve his shirt. Avoiding Chanyeol’s figure overall as he was close enough to feel his heat; Minseok bended down to pick it up, his eyes laser focus on the floor. Chanyeol’s knee right beside his face. If Sehun were to walk by he would witness the most sexiest thing Minseok had ever experienced.

Though, Chanyeol wasn’t planning on Minseok just getting his shirt of course, because once the elder held a grip on the fabric his hair was being tugged forcefully. Chanyeol’s large hand yanking his head back, making the elder look at him in the eyes. Minseok yelped, letting go of the shirt as his hands flew to Chanyeol’s arm. And then the taller was pulling Minseok in between his legs, giving him a nice view of his cock now solely curved against his toned stomach. Minseok’s mouth salivated instantly, his own cock throbbing as his eyes traced the veins and flushed skin, the smoothness of Chanyeol’s balls, the small patch of curly hair at the base. How bad did he fucking want it.

“I’m not going to let you go until you say it.” The taller’s face was focused, voice raspy with arousal as he calmly spoke.

Minseok snorted, and the grip on his hair tightened. “Say what?”

Chanyeol pulled his head closer, but not close enough. Nothing would ever be enough. “You see it, right? So what the fuck are you supposed to say now?”

His frustration was starting to show, Chanyeol pressing down on his jaw to control himself in front of Minseok’s big eyes. The elder fought the delicious pain running down his spine and just— decided to distract the taller.

Minseok reached out and wrapped a hand around Chanyeol, pulling his cock down and shoving it into his mouth before the man protested. A low groan emitted from Chanyeol as Minseok quickly started to swallow around him, running his tongue along the man’s slit and slowly bobbing. Minseok moaned around Chanyeol’s cock, stroking what wasn’t in his mouth and enjoying the taste. His own dick had become fully hard and throbbing.

“Minseok— oh fuck.” Chanyeol lost his control, the grip on the elder’s hair loosening into a wonderful rub of appreciation. “You’re a fucking slut for my cock but want to disrespect me in front of everyone?”

Minseok didn’t answer, simply sucking along Chanyeol’s shaft— and Chanyeol didn’t like that.

He pulled the elder off and smacked him, a loud crack of flesh that surprised both men. Minseok gasped as he felt burning heat overcome his face, knocking his breath away and also part of his sanity. 

“Fucking speak to me, Bitch.” Chanyeol leered at the man, voice a tumbling octave of arousal that enveloped Minseok. The elder wanted to give in so badly he could barely breathe.

But not now, it couldn’t be now.

Minseok, relying on his instincts, reached down to bite Chanyeol’s inner thigh. His teeth suck in immediately into the meaty skin and he thought he tasted blood even. Chanyeol howled at the pain— kicking Minseok off with flailing legs.

“FUCK YOU.” The taller gritted through his teeth as the elder fumbled away on the floor, not forgetting his shirt.

Minseok wiped his mouth and stood up, a smirk on his face as he watched Chanyeol’s teary eyes glare at him.

“What a small dick you fucking have there, Faggot.”

And with the rude comment, Minseok walked out the room, closing the door behind him and smiling. The adrenaline that coursed through him gave him enough energy to sprint to his room and have the best jerk off of his life.

~~~

Minseok knew what he was doing; but it was seriously just another coincidence that he woke up with a hard-on. He blamed it on biology and walked proudly to the bathroom, cock bobbing in his boxers. He decided to leave the door open as he washed his face and brushed his teeth. It was normal in the house to witness people doing mundane things— but Minseok was waiting for one particular person to watch him.

He purposefully used the second hallway’s bathroom of course, on a slow day like today only one person would be up early to head to the gym. So Minseok waited till the familiar sound of a door opening emitted from outside to pull down his boxers and busy himself with the toilet. Of course out of view from the hallway, then started to relieve himself.

Chanyeol walked in a few seconds after.

“Oh, so you're showing off now?” The taller confidently scoffed as he gestured to Minseok struggling to pee with his hard dick in hand.

“What you mean?” Minseok feigned innocence.

Chanyeol stared, piercing eyes filling Minseok’s heart with clogged blood. He had to take a deep breath to make sure he wasn’t dying.

Minseok paused his peeing.

Chanyeol got closer, walking slowly until soon enough he was pressed against Minseok’s back.

“Wanna talk about small dicks huh?” Chanyeol ran his hands down the elder’s front, his fingers teasing.

Minseok felt a fire roar inside of him.

“Chanyeol.” He gasped as the taller wrapped a hand around him.

“Pee all over yourself, Fag.” He spit the words out, slowly stroking the elder.

Minseok’s eyes rolled back as he let himself release, wetting his boxers and feet, legs and hair.

The warm liquid felt good, too good. Minseok was already on edge like the twink he was. Chanyeol noticed.

“You’re not serious.” Chanyeol chuckled, pressing his own hard cock against Minseok’s bare back. “Already gonna cum for me, Baby?”

Minseok shuddered at the petname. “Yes Daddy, going to cum all over myself. Just for you.”

Chanyeol smacked his ass. “Fuck, Minnie. Then do it. Do it for me.”

Minseok released once again to white falling like rain all over himself and Chanyeol’s hand.

And he didn’t get a chance to turn around before Chanyeol was gone.

 

~~~

Then came the sexual tension that made Minseok leak precum in his boxers at every look Chanyeol sent his way. It was a constant knife digging into Minseok’s skin; daring him to make the first move and feel his skin cut open with ease. To feel on fire– alive. He craved it, so much that he decided on seducing the taller in hopes of getting what he wanted.

He cleaned himself out everyday in preparation; any day could be the day of course. He just didn’t expect it to be today out of all mundane days.

They were alone, everyone else working or in class, and in just one shared look, they knew what was going to happen.

Chanyeol grabbed him by the shirt. “You know how many times I’ve had to see your fucking ass?”

Seven times, Minseok quickly counted in his head. Seven times he left the bathroom door open on purpose during a shower.

Chanyeol kneaded the flesh beautifully, Minseok felt his hole throb at the attention.

“I’ve seen your chest, nipples, ribs…” Chanyeol’s hands touched each part like he was ravishing them.

“Please,” Minseok sighed.

Chanyeol paused, “I’m going to fucking wreck you.”

 

They were on the bed, completely naked and writhing, Minseok’s ass slicked with lube and waiting for Chanyeol’s throbbing cock. They were staring at each other in disbelief of the current situation, and in almost fear.

“Put it in.” Minseok whined, yanking at his cock.

“Minseok,” Chanyeol gulped, “I might rip you open.”

 

“Do it, I’ve been waiting for months you fucking asshole.”

Chanyeol released a shaky breath before entering the tight heat, Minseok couldn’t breathe as he felt himself become full.

“Oh fuck I’m gonna cum.”

“What?”

 

“I’m going to cum you big doofus, but just keep going.”

“Okay.”

Chanyeol thrusted slowly, still unsure of Minseok’s state when all of a sudden the elder was truly ejaculating all over his stomach and chest.

“Fuck Minseok–”

“What did I say?”

Chanyeol solemnly nodded as he began to pick up the pace, knocking into Minseok with deep moans.

“Ah, ah, ah!” Minseok shouted, scraping Chanyeol’s chest as the taller pushed him up the bed. A tsunami of pleasure overcame the elder as he felt his spot being hit each time. Chanyeol growled and pulled the elder much closer to his body. “You fucking cocksucker.”

Chanyeol wrapped his hand around the elder’s throat and pressed down while gritting his teeth. “Shut the fuck up, Bitch.”

Minseok could have written a five paragraph essay on how hot Chanyeol was in that moment. Broken erotic sonnets flushing from his cheeks and lips riding the wave of pleasure and crashing into shambles.

“I’m going to fucking cum again.”

“Fuck Baby, cum again for me. Do it.”

The elder let himself go once again, writhing against the sheets. All on his mind: Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol.

“Who knew you were such a short-timer, Slut.” Chanyeol spit out, grabbing Minseok’s hips to then slam into him again for a couple more times before orgasming himself.

Minseok shouted at the oversensitivity, grabbing onto Chanyeol’s hand for support as he teared up.

The elder caught his breath after a few moments. “Wow.”

“Yeah… Wow.”

~~~


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey, wanna date since we’re like lowkey in love and all?”

“Sure, my beloved boyfriend.”


End file.
